


Born to Die

by Starrdust31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Car Sex, Cars, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Mechanic Rey, Modeling, Racing, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Summer, Summer Romance, im gonna make all of you cry, lana del rey - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, mechanic, model kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: Rey Ninma - LA's best mechanic - and Kylo Ren - LA's sexiest model- take on a sizzling summer romance full of sexy car rides, steamy modeling sessions, and lots of drama. Everything was going fine until Kylo started to get tangled up in the stories of Rey's past and the struggles she still faces now. Rey tries to keep Kylo In the dark not realizing he may be her only way to survive.Follow the couple as the face trials and challenges like strict managers, multiple identities, addiction, and learning how to operate in a drug ring.Whole story is based off of songs by Lana Del Rey, Halsey, Troye Sivan, and more.





	1. White Mustang

The smell of warm pavement, hot rubber, and blooming flowers filled the humid air outside. Heat waves were starting to appear on roads outside as temperatures climbed into the high 80’s. It was starting to get uncomfortable but not unbearable. In fact, Rey actually enjoyed it.

She liked the feeling of the sun shining on her toned back as she worked in her shop. The top of her overalls pulled down and tied around her waist so she didn't overheat. She could feel a cool breeze in her neck as well; right below the bun tied at the nape of her neck.

She welcomed the hot humid air that came with the arrival of spring. It reminded her that summer was coming and that she survived another dreadful year if life. Summer is when good memories were made, friendships grew stronger, and maybe this year she might actually do something grand.

Make this the best summer ever.

Rey smiled to herself as she wiped the grease off her hands with an old rag. Another car fixed and ready to be given back to its owner. She shut the hood of the car and looked around her garage. The sun glistened off the tools laying around and she could smell warm rubber from the pile of tires in the corner. Next to the tires sat a tarp over her current side project. It had been sitting for nearly a month now and her fingers were itching to work on it. It would have to wait though. Summer was around the corner. That was the busiest time of year for her shop. The races would begin soon and cars would need tune ups, clutches replaced, and just overall work before they were ready.

Rey shook her head; chewing her lip. For now she would take the slow days while she could. Today she had three cars that needed to be looked at and fixed: one blown head gasket, a fuel pump replacement, and a realignment. Easy-peasy, she thought.

Moving to her cart she heard horns honking furiously outside and loud grinding noises. Wincing, she picked up her tools and moved to the next car. As she started her inspection she heard the door to the main office open and shut gently, followed by light footsteps.

“Uh… Rey?” Rose said.

Rey turned to look at her, immediately giving her a questioning look. Rose was pale and nervous; eyes bugging out of her head and she wrung her hands.

“There's a customer here demanding his car to be taken into the shop now and looked at.”

“Okay.” Rey turned around to continue inspecting the car. “Go tell them they can wait. I have other cars to work on today before I can get to there's.” She waved her pen around as she spoke. “Actually, tell them tomorrow morning. This blown gasket looks worse than I thought.”

Rose swallowed, loud enough for Rey to hear. “He’s pretty pushy. And mean”

“I don’t care Rose. I can’t just move him up the list.”

“Okay. I’ll tell him.”

Rose left, leaving the garage quiet again - but only for a minute.

Shouting came from the garage office, startling Rey and causing her to hit her head on the hood of the car. Wincing, and checking for a bump on her head Rey walked into the office.

Rose was arguing with a tall man about his car. He was clean-shaven, and his hair fell in black curls just past his jaw. His shirt was a neatly pressed dark grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His pants were also neatly pressed and perhaps the darkest shade of black she had ever seen.

The man was obviously very wealthy and probably thought money could get him places. Well, not in Rey’s shop it couldn’t.

Slamming her fist on the counter Rey stopped the two from arguing and looked up at the man. “Excuse me sir, but arguing with my employee is unacceptable. So either you leave your car here and I’ll get to it when I can, or you can go out the way you came in.”

The man blinked is disbelief then peered down his long nose at her.

“Sorry sweetheart, but if you could go and find your daddy and tell him someone isn’t happy with the way he’s running shop, that would be great.”

His voice was flat and soft, but somehow husky and rough all at the same time. It sent shivers down Rey’s spine and her once warm back was now covered in goosebumps.

When she finally found her voice Rey’s tone was acidic. “Ok, sweetheart,” she spat back. “I am the owner of this shop. Now you either leave your car or get out of MY shop.”

Grunting the man responded back. “So you're Rey? Cause this place is called Rey's Garage. I was expecting someone a little more... not this.” He gestured to her.

Rey's lipped curled. “Well sorry to disappoint. Now key, or leave.”

Flustered and frustrated the man refused to look Rey in the eye. He instead looked above her head, dug into his pocket and dropped the key on the counter.

“I was told you’re the best mechanic in LA. Don't disappoint me.”

“Or what? You'll send Daddy to come teach us, girls, a lesson in how to work on cars? How about you send him this way and I'll teach him how to raise a real man.” So much for an easy-peasy day.

There was silence for a brief moment when the man didn't respond. Rose, uncomfortable and awkward, finally broke the spell.

“And, uh, what’s your name?” she said softly.

Snapping his eyes to Rose, the man slipped her his license. “Kylo Ren.”

Rose went wide-eyed again and started to cough violently as she tripped over her feet. “Sorry, I’m ok. Just… choking on air…”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. “Just go take a break. I’ll get the rest of his information.”

Rose left the area quickly and left Rey and Kylo to finish business. She collected his personal info; address, phone number, insurance, and then the car details.

“Make and model of car?” Rey asked.

The man sighed heavily and lowered his head. His hand ran over his face and through his curls… He was good looking Rey admitted to herself. Rude, but good looking.

“Did you hear me?” Kylo asked.

Rey shook her head in disbelief. Because she was distracted by his good looks, or because of what he said about the car, she didn't know.

“Whoa whoa. Say that one more time.” She closed her eyes and focused on his words.

Kylo sighed again and closed his eyes. His voice almost a whisper. “It's a 1969 Ford Boss 429 Mustang.”

Rey's eyes widened. “Your joking. You have to be. That's such a nice car. What condition is it in? It's nearly 50 years old. How does Someone like you end up with a car like that and need to take it to a mechanic?”

Her heart was racing. The car was worth nearly $30,000. They were nice cars. Not just nice, but gorgeous cars. And he wanted her to work on it. The mid-sixties to early seventies were fucking fantastic years for Ford.

If It wasn't weird she'd call those cars sexy for how old they are

Kylo chuckled softly; a small smirk on his face. “Okay. Maybe you do know a little about cars.” His smirk fell just as quickly as it had appeared though. “The car was my dad's. He won it in a bet in Vegas with friends. The car is in fantastic shape. He kept in in the garage, only taking it out for summer drives with our dog.” He stared down at the counter; his expression soft. “Sorry. My dad just passed. It's been rough.”

Rey’s lip twitched. Man did she regret her comment from earlier. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Kylo’s voice was sharp now. He snapped his head up to make eye contact with Rey; his eyes a dark brown staying into hers.

She looked back at the computer quickly. Her breathing was rough and uneven. “Uh, yeah, okay. Um, what's wrong with the car?” her hands fidgeted over the keyboard.

“It won't shift correctly.”

“What do you mean it won't shift correctly? It's a manual right?” She looked back at him.

He nodded.

“So you mean you can't shift correctly?”

He glared at her. “No. IT won't shift correctly. I know how to drive manual.”

Rey smirked and folded her hands in front of her on the counter. “There's a difference between knowing how and being able to. So can you drive a manual?”

“No.” Kylo's face stiffened and he looked past her head again. “My dad taught me how but never let me practice.”

Rey nodded. She understood. She had taught herself how to drive manual.

“So what I'm thinking is the car probably just needs a tune-up and the clutch replaced. I can have it done by tomorrow morning at the latest. If you'd like you can take a courtesy car to drive and I can drop the car off to you later. I'm a little hesitant to let you drive it though. It's such a beautiful car and I'd hate to see it in my shop again so soon!”

Kylo nodded. “I'll take the courtesy car. The car can be dropped off at my house or my manager's office. Just give me a call before.” He ran his hand through his hair again.

Soft black curls pushed away from his face, only for them to gently fall back into place. And his hands… pale. muscular and sculpted, as if they'd been chiseled into perfection. So firm, yet gentle. She wondered what it would be like in her own hand.

Would his skin be smooth or callused? What about his grasp around her wrist? She imagined it would be firm and rough, but not mean or malicious. Same as the grip he'd use on her hips...

Heat started to creep up into Rey’s neck and face as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was biting her lip again. She scolded herself and immediately stopped. Her thoughts were jumbled and it took her a moment to gather herself. Thankfully, Kylo didn't seem to notice any of this.

“As for you not being able to drive it? Like, I would really be crushed if a car like that was ruined.”

“You could teach me. You seem to actually know a bit about cars. And you have attitude I like that.” Kylo fidgeted awkwardly. “And I don't mind paying you. Or something.”

Without thinking Rey blurted out the stupidest response she could think of. “I like food. And drinks.”

Kylo chuckled. “Are you suggesting a date?”

Rey’s face turned bright red again and stumbled over herself to speak. “Maker! No! I was joking! Like I'd bring the car and you bring food and beer… like a hang out… My friends and I do that when we so car stuff together.” She was rambling.

The grin on Kylo’s face went from ear to ear.

He's enjoying this! Rey thought

“Well Rey,” his voice was now low and husky. Rey grew weak in the knees when he all but growled her name. “We aren't friends. But I can do food. I'll make it worth your while. We can discuss your payment when you drop the car off.” He winked. “As of right now though I have to go. I'll see you later.” He started to leave when he turned back. “Courtesy car?”

Rey, shocked and unable to breathe, dug around in the front desk drawer. She pulled out a key and handed it to him. “Don't worry. It's automatic. It's the black Acura TL out front. And I'll pull your car around back after I finish your paperwork.”

“Thank you.”

He left and Rey loet out the air she was holding.

“Wow.”

Rey jumped. “Dammit Rose! You scared me!”

Rose put her up hands in surrender. “Sorry. But that was overall tense. Just, wow.” She looked at Rey. “You know who that was right?”

Rey shook her head.

“You of all people should know. That was Kylo Ren. As in like one of the hottest models right now.”

Rey's eyes widened and her lips formed an O like shape.

“Yeah,” Rose replied. “And I think on a weird way used your words to say he was gonna take you out on a date.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “No. He asked me to teach him how to drive his car and in return, I asked for food. Not a date.’

Rose grinned. “He also gave you his personal number and address.”

“For work Rose. So I could take him his car.” Rey busied herself with paperwork trying to avoid this conversation.

“Rey. He could have someone get his car for him. Or make you just take it to the management office. Or give you an assistants number.” Rose placed her hands on her chest. “And the way he looked at you. Oh, my maker. He wanted to jump you right here. Especially after you shut him down.”

“There's nothing there, Rose. And I'm tired of having this conversation. I'm not ready for a relationship,” Rey snapped. “Now let's get back to work. I want to try to get all these cars done today. If you could fix the one with the broken gasket that would be great.” Rey moved from behind the counter and started for the front door.

Rose giggled. “Just saying. I'd take advantage of this. You could get back into the modeling business if you play your cards right as well. This could be your way back in. And you'd have a good looking man on your arm. Plus you'd make beautiful babies.” She stuck her tongue out and winked.

Rey groaned and flipped her off. She couldn't stay mad though and started giggling as well.

Outside she found the car and her heart stopped. It was gorgeous.

It was white with a solid black stripe down the center. It shimmered in the sunlight and nearly blinded her. She let out a low whistle and walked around the car.

Maybe she would have to date him just for the sole purpose of driving this car whenever she wanted.


	2. Don't Play

Relaxed in the driver's seat of the Mustang, one hand on the stick shift, Rey drove towards the black luxurious gate in front of her. Kylo’s house was located in Beverly Glen, about 20 min from her shop in West Hollywood. It was nearly seven-thirty PM and she hoped he wouldn’t be annoyed with how late she was dropping off his car. He did seem in a rush to get the car though.

She had managed to fix all four cars within the day, granted she had to stay late to do so. Thankfully Rose could stay all day and their friend Finn was able to help with the smaller things. It was a long day, but it meant they could go out tonight and not have to open shop tomorrow. They had all been killing for a night out and deserved it after working on the cars all day.

It was seven by the time they finished. Now they just needed to return the cars to their owners. One person already came in to claim there’s that morning, leaving the two other cars and Kylo’s. Finn left with one so he could swap for the courtesy car, pick up Rose, and make it back to the shop in time. As soon as Rose and Rey were left alone, Rose was practically shoving Rey into Kylo’s mustang. She told Rey to text her if she didn't plan on coming back and winked at her. Rey, jokingly, said she might even invite Kylo to hang out with them. Rose squealed with delight, not picking up on Rey’s sarcasm. Sighing, she closed the door to the Mustang and sped off towards Beverly Glen.

The drive in the Mustang was terrific and Rey didn’t want to say goodbye to the car. She would do anything to have a car like this. The idea of seducing and dating Kylo was becoming more and more enticing - and she wasn’t the dating type.

Rey was a very business focused women. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. Her life was too busy to find time to date. And not only that, but she wasn’t entirely sure anyone would want her once she truly opened up.

She told herself it was ok though; life was great right now and she didn't need anything to change. 

Bringing her brain back to the presence, Rey watched the gates in front of her slowly swing open. She let her foot off the clutch slowly- causing the car to roll back slightly- before she gave it some gas.

She pulled up to his driveway, put the car into neutral, and pulled the handbrake. As she climbed out she noticed two other cars; a red 2008 Audi TT Quatro and a silver 2012 Mercedes G Wagon. She wondered if the two cars were his or if perhaps he had guests over. She knew he made decent money as a model but she didn't take him as the type of man to own three very nice cars. 

As she walked past the Audi she noticed it was a manual. Obviously, it wasn't his, so he had a guest over. Relief washed over her. She had a legit excuse to use when Rose asks why he didn't come and wouldn't feel bad for making up a lie. She could just drop off the keys, talk about when he was gonna learn to drive stick, and walk away.

As she walked towards the front door she observed the house. It was painted a light grey with white trimming and stood two stories tall. The front yard was small and well kept and dimly lit. Tall black metal fencing and hedges surrounded the property. As she got closer to the door she could see a few steps leading up to a small porch.

Ascending the steps she approached the large dark gray double door, extended her hand, and knocked lightly. Rey stood there for a moment, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet; hands clasped behind her back. Shuffling came from the other side of the door and a blurry figure could be seen through the slim window next to the door. The door opened just wide enough for her to see Kylo’s broad shoulders.

He was still dressed in his button down shirt and dress pants but he wore just his socks and had a glass of white wine in hand. He smiled down at her and opened them all the way.

“Rey,” he said calmly. “Thank you for driving my car out to me.”

Rey gave him the generic ‘customer friendly’ smile and extended her hand out; keys jiggling. “It’s no problem. I enjoyed working on the car. Here are your keys.”

Her heart pounded in her chest.

“Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed it. How did it drive?” Kylo moved into the house, beckoning her to follow.

She proceeded into the house with caution and shut the door behind her, still holding the keys. She could hear a man and women chatting from around the corner. She thought her heart might leap out of her chest and her lip was starting swell from all the biting she was doing.

“It was fantastic. Drove smoothly after replacing the clutch and a tune-up. It was having a hard time shifting before. The clutch was nearly dead. Your father must have not replaced it in a while.”

“No. He stopped driving it about five years ago. Its sat around since then under a tarp in his garage. His dog, Chewie, would bark at it everyone once in a while asking for a ride. My dad would scratch his ears and apologize.” he turned and looked at her. “I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Would you like any wine?”

Rey’s cheeks flushed. Was he asking her to stay? If she said no and left what would Rose say? Oh, she’d never know. Or would she? What of she said yes?! Who else was here and what would they think about her? They must be nicely dressed people like Kylo. But then again he seemed very relaxed without shoes. Maybe it was family.

Her head was spinning. She didn't know what to say. When she could finally find air to breathe and speak she gave out a shaky no.

“Sorry. I just have plans tonight with friends. And I wouldn’t want to interrupt your night.” She gestured towards the voices.

Kylo shook his head and his smile faded slightly. “No no. It’s alright. I’m just catching up with friends myself. Let me go grab you the keys for the courtesy car.” He disappeared around the corner, his feet padding surprisingly softly across the hardwood for a man so large.

Rey stood awkwardly in the front hallway bouncing on the balls of her feet when she heard the chit-chat from the living room quiet down. She listened intently. She wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, it's just become something she does out of habit with her “other line of work”.

As she listened she could hear the female voice - British like her own and almost soothing- ask who was at the door.

“The Mechanic.” His response was sharp and to the point.

“You mean that girl mechanic?” The second voiced asked as if annoyed.

“Yes, the girl mechanic. Is there something wrong with that Hux. She’s just dropping off the car.”

“What are you going to do with the car?” Hux snapped. “I offered to teach you but you keep saying ‘ no no, I don’t need to learn.’ Well now look. You just got the damn thing fixed - by one of the best mechanics in southern California may I add.” Rey felt heat creep up her neck and into her cheeks and she couldn’t help but smirk. “You can’t just let it sit in the garage!” He spat through his teeth. “I’ll take it if you won’t drive it.”

Kylo gave a heavy sigh. “I won’t get rid of my dad’s car. It’s one of the last things I have to remember him. Plus the girl, Rey-”

“Ooooh! So she has a name.” the female said smoothly. “Rey is such a pretty name. Is it short for anything? ” The female chuckled; teasing Kylo.

“Phasma!” Kylo snapped. “I don't want to talk about this now. But anyways, she is going to teach me.”

“So you’ll let her teach you but not me.” Hux scoffed. “Is she pretty? That’s gotta be the only reason you’re letting her teach you. After all, you’d be lucky enough to have a girl fall into your lap right after the conversation with Snoke today.” Hux’s voice deepened. “But are we talking literally or figuratively for work.”

“Fuck off Hux,” Kylo snapped back.

The women giggled.

“Oh shut up Phas. Or Kylo’s gonna chew you out too.”

The house grew quiet. Rey felt uncomfortable and just wanted those damn keys.

A moment later she heard Kylo walking back towards her with the sound of keys jingling.

“Sorry about the wait.” Kylo looked up past her head; focusing on the wall. “My friends are assholes.”

“Oh,” Rey whispered. “They sounded like they were having fun.” Her face was serious as she looked at him.

Kylo slowly lowered his eyes to look at her. A smirk started to break out on her face.

“Don’t worry. My friends are the same way.”

An awkward chuckle escaped Kylo’s chest. “Uh, yeah. They are like this a lot.” He shook his head and his hand holding the keys shot out in front of him. “Here’s the keys. Thank you again. For dropping off the car.”

Rey nodded her head and grabbed the keys. “My pleasure. It truly enjoyed working on the car.”

She turned around and started to open the door when Kylo stopped her.

“Tomorrow?”

Rey turned and looked at him questioningly.

“Sorry.” Kylo was rocking on his heels now; looking at the wall again. “Would tomorrow work for my first lesson?”

Rey chewed her lip thinking about if she had anything already planned. She already knew there was nothing to do at the shop and she couldn’t think of anything else that might need to be done.

“Yeah. Tomorrow works. Noon?” 

“Noon.”

* * *

“ Wait, wait, wait,” Rose yelled from the passenger seat of Rey’s car; the sound of the engine and squealing tires drowning out most of her voice “You’re going out with him tomorrow!”

Rey grunted; half of her face twisted in concentration. “We’re not going out!”

“No, no, no! Not out out! You’re going out to drive?” Rose’s voice was starting to sound horse from all the yelling.

“Yes! To drive!” Rey grunted again as they approached a turn. She shoved her left foot down on her clutch and released it quickly; essentially kicking it. She pulled the steering wheel hard into the turn as the car started to skid sideways. Laying her foot down on the gas the car started to drift forward and sideways.

Rose cheered and Rey started to giggle.

Any talk about her and her lessons with Kylo came to a halt as Rose cheered and giggled and Rey went back to concentrating on drifting.

Once they came to the end of the end of the course, Rey dropped the car down to first and kicked the clutch again, starting them into a spiral of doughnuts. Both giggling, the girls exited the car and high fived. Another car pulled up next to them and a man in a forest green jacket and beaten up helmet stepped out. He took off his helmet and threw it angrily into his car.

“Not again!” He yelled.

Rey laughed as another man came up to her and shook her hand before giving her a check.

“Sorry, Fett. Maybe next year?” Rose laughed.

Bobby turned around and looked at her, a scowl on his face. He sighed and shook his head before walking over to her and extending out his hand; a smile appearing on his face. “Fair play Niima. But I still feel like your cheating. Are you sure your car meets all the correct requirements.”

Rey shook his hand and smiled back. “Oh stop giving me crap. Don’t play no games you can’t win.” She turned away from Bobby and pulled Rose into a hug. “Now where did Finn go? I think we ought to do a celebratory lap before we go racing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of this chapter felt sort of off! I'm trying to get back onto writing this fic and feel a little rusty! Please leaves a comment and tell me some ideas you would like to see in this story!


	3. You Are My Sunshine/ This Is What Makes Us Girls (Demo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to songs are posted at the bottom

_Rey stormed in through the open garage door and kicking her backpack across the floor; sending in sliding until it collided with a pair of legs._

 

_“Hey, sunshine. Why such a glum face?” the man asked, wiping his grease-covered hands on his cargo pants._

 

_Plopping down on the stool by the cars open hood, Rey responded. “I still haven't made any friends. No one likes me.”_

 

_“Mi hija how do you know no one likes you?” he frowned at her._

 

_Rey wiped away a tear with the sleeve of her pokémon sweatshirt. “All the kids make fun of my accent. And they say I wear my hair funny,” she hiccuped as she started to cry harder. “And they say that because my real mum and dad left no one loves me or wants me.”_

 

 _“Oh sunshine.” the man pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears. “Your accent is adorable. It's a reminder of where you came from and how far you've come. And your hair is unique and fun. Just like you. Aaaand even more important, you are_ very _loved by Jyn and I. From the day we met you in London, to the day we took you home, and right now. We will always love you sunshine.” The man tightened his arms around Rey's tiny shoulders and kissed the top of her head._

 

_“Cassian speaks the truth,” came a soft British voice much like her own. “You're our sunshine.”_

 

_Cassian grinned up at his wife and started to sing. “Our only sunshine. You make us happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much we love you. Please don't take our sunshine away.”_

 

_Rey giggled as tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin._

 

_Jyn joined in singing and held Rey’s hand._

 

_When they finish singing Jyn kissed Rey’s cheek and Cassian smoothed down her hair. She was loved. She was wanted. She did have a family. She felt happier._

 

_“Now how about helping me with this car while mama gets us a snack.” Cassian winked and Rey’s face lit up with adoration._

  


Rey wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her chin. Pulling her legs closer to her chest, she cocooned herself with a blanket into the corner on the couch. Her heart ached. Another hiccup and wave of tears started as she looked at the photo in her lap.

 

Six people stared up at her; smiling and happy. As if nothing wrong could ever happen to their little family. Her silent tears turned into a body shaking sob when her eyes landed on her face. So young and sweet. Next to her was Rose giggling as Finn tickled her unguarded side. The two of them had graduation robes and caps on and Rey still had her braces.

 

They were so happy. So loved. They felt free. They felt wanted. They were a family

 

“Rey?” Rose’s voice came from the hallway of their apartment. Her speech was raw and just above an audible whisper.

 

Rey turned around to look at her. Upon examination, she could tell Rose had also been crying. Her cheeks were red and her nose seemed irritated from being rubbed.

 

“Hey,” she replied. “Sit with me?” She patted the cushion next to her.

 

Rose nodded her head and walked over to the couch. She sat down with a heavy sigh and laid her head on Rey's shoulder.

 

“I couldn't sleep. I've been up all light crying.”

 

“Me too,” Rey quipped back. “I woke up around three after,” she paused as a shudder ripped through her body, “the dreams.”

 

“Oh, Sweetie. I'm sorry.” Rose pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

They sat like that for a while, watching the sun come up in silence. They wanted to cry but neither of them had anything left to give.

 

“Do you remember all the parties we went to as teenagers?” Rose asked. Rey nodded her head. “I miss that. Hanging out with friends. Getting trashed. Coming home and eating all the food in the house.”

 

Rey chuckled. “Remember the first time we came home drunk, and your sister caught us?”

 

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and scowled. “No,” she drawled out slowly. “But I remember my sister saying something about whip cream, syrup, and more vodka. Should I be concerned?”

 

“Oh my gosh,” Rey gasped. “Nothing _awful_ happened,” her voices tripped with sarcasm. “Your sister just caught us trying to eat all the twinkies in the kitchen. She took us to Maz's Diner cause we were loud and she didn't want us waking up my parents. You ordered some pancakes but ended up on the table dancing.” Rey's face turned red as she was trying not to bust out laughing. “And then, oh God Rose!” Rey’s eyes started to water.

 

Rose poked her in the shoulder. “Tell me! I don't remember!”

 

“I'm not surprised! You were so drunk! You were going off about how you missed Finn and that when he got back from uni over spring break you'd ravish him!” Rey was shaking with laughter and she started to talk off the couch. “Your sister ordered a shot of vodka and gave it to you and encouraged you to go on! So you started pouring the syrup on you and asked Maz for a can of whip cream! I think I remember you saying Finn couldn't ignore how sweet you are and that the boys got a major sweet tooth!”

 

Rose shrieked. “Maker! I did no such thing.”

 

“It was fantastic!” Rey was laying on the floor snorting and squirming around. A moment later Rose sat on top of her and started tickling her.

 

“You will never tell Finn. Do you hear me Rey Niima?”

 

“That's if he doesn't already know! Your sister was ruthless!”

 

“I'll tell mister dreamy about the first time you got high if you say anything!” Rose threw back.

 

Rey’s eyes widened and she stopped giggling. “No.”

 

“Yes!” Rose squealed.

 

Rey pushed her off and stood; clutching the blanket to her chest and pointing a finger at her friend.

 

“That's not fair! I had a lot of PBR's that night as well and was hella crossfaded! Plus i don't like him!”

 

Rose stood and walked towards the kitchen giggling. “Keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna make food you want something?”

 

Rey gave a dirty smirk. “Pancakes.”

  
* * *  


Pounding. Bright. Loud. Why. Why. Whyyy.

 

Those were the only thoughts coursing through Kylo Ren's brain as he laid in his bed. Light filtered in through a crack in his grey curtains, causing his head to throb. He winced, sitting up and rubbed his face. His mouth was dry and his heart thumped in his chest.

 

Then came the obnoxious banging noise. It was rapid and hard just like his pulse. Looking over at the clock on his nightstand he gasped at jumper out of bed. It was 12:23.

 

“Shit.”

 

Cursing over and over to himself and ignoring his throbbing head, he grabbed whatever pants were closes. Rushing out his bedroom, down the hall, and around the corner, he launched him at the front door. He attempted a weak smile as he opened the door and ran his hand through his hair.

 

Rey's fist was in mid-knock and her eyes wide staring up at him. She was so tiny. So thin and tan. Kylo could see toned muscles under the tight sleeve of her jacket and the start of her collarbone and some cleavage peeking out where the jacket was unzipped.

 

His stomach lurched.

 

_Brain too fast. World spinning._

 

“Are you ok?” Rey asked, taking a step back.

 

Kylo nodded his head. “Just give me a moment.”

 

He let Rey inside and shut the door gently behind her. His stomach lurched again and he made a beeline for his bathroom; leaving Rey standing awkwardly in the front hall, much like he did last night.

 

After throwing up and quickly showering Kylo felt mostly fine. Some coffee in his system should get him feeling completely back to normal in no time. When he arrived in the kitchen Rey was sitting at the breakfast bar/ island with a glass of water.

 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Kylo said; making his way around the island to the coffee maker.

 

He watched her the entire time, trying to see if her body was letting off if she was angry. He was surprised she hadn’t left.

 

Rey looked down into her water; chewing on her lip.

 

A small twitch pulled at Kylos lip. Just in the last 24 hours since he’s met her she’s probably sucked on her lip at least 10 times. Nervous habit perhaps. Her lip chewing was _incredibly_ hot.

 

When she didn’t respond he asked her if she wanted coffee.

 

“Yes please.” She looked up at him through heavy lashes.

 

Kylo swallowed hard and turned away to make coffee.

 

Learning to drive stick would be the easiest part of his day. Being taught by Rey was the difficult part. He could only describe her as gorgeous and intelligent, and that’s just going off the very little bit he knew about her. He was dying to know more about her. _And see more of her_ he admitted to himself as a flood of warmth rushed to his face… and southern regions.

 

“Soooo,” she drawled out. “Too much wine last night?”

 

Kylo winced and shook his head. “Uh, yeah. Too much wine.”

 

_Bullshit._

 

After Phasma and Hux left Kylo had actually got to the kitchen and pulled out his good bottle of whiskey. He couldn’t get out of his head and was tired of fighting it. Needless to say, the entire bottle and all traces of ice tea were gone from his house.

 

Rey tapped her nails on the counter, causing Kylo’s head to start throbbing again and causing him to grunt in frustration.

 

“Sorry,” Rey whispered. “Listen, we can always reschedule if you want. I mean you don’t have to learn how to drive a manual at all if you don’t want. I just thought it would be a good idea since you have such a beautiful car. Like I said it would be a shame if it ended up in my shop again.”

 

_The only reason it should end up at the shop again is cause I’m picking you up for dinner._

 

“Here.” Kylo turned and handed her a mug. Turning to the fridge he started looking for milk or creamer for her. “Sorry I don’t have creamer. Do you want su-” Turning back around to look at her watched as she chugged the coffee and sat the empty mug on the table.

 

Rey looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry, I haven’t had coffee today. I thought I was going to be late. Besides, I take my coffee black.”

 

_Breathe._

 

Kylo took in a deep shaky breath before responding with the stupidest thing he could possibly think of. “I wanna see you do that with a beer.” Kylo looked up at the ceiling and started tapping his foot nervously. “I am so sorry. That was highly inappropriate. I understand if you want to leave now.”

 

Rey gave off a soft chuckle and he looked back down at her to see her smiling.

 

“I’m quite good at it. Get past your lesson today and maybe I’ll show you.” Rey stood and grabbed her back off the breakfast bar; heading towards the front door. “Come on. Let's get started.”

  
* * *  
  


“Stop! Break! No no no! Brake AND clutch! Brake and clutch!” Rey shouted, her hands braced on the dashboard of her car.

 

“The clutch is in!” Kylo glared at Rey.

 

Rey sat up straight in her seat and drew a long heavy breath before speaking. “The clutch wasn't in all the way. You'll stall the car if you hit just the brake.” Rey grabbed the stick shift with her left hand. “Clutch in.”

 

Kylo looked down at his feet as he pushed his left leg forward, feeling the clutch sink down until it couldn't go any further.

 

Rey shifted the gear into neutral; shaking the gear stick to double check and pulling up on the handbrake. “Ok. We're gonna try this again. You need to fully engage the clutch every time. So, for now, I'm going to shift while you focus on clutch, gas, and brake. You need to listen to my words and listen to the car. When the car starts to whine higher, that's when you take your foot off the gas and fully engage the clutch so I can shift. I'll clue you in.” Rey’s tone was dry.

 

Kylo released the brake and clutch quickly as if they burned him through his shoes. Staring at her he nodded his head slowly as she rambled out directions. They had been driving for nearly an hour and he couldn't get the car past second. Hell, he almost gave up after it took him 15 minutes to even get the car to start moving. Something about too much gas and coming off the clutch to slow, but he got it.

 

“I think I got it,” he said, scratching behind his ear.

 

“Ok. Foot on the clutch and brake.”

 

Breathing heavily, Kylo pushed the two pedals in and released the handbrake. Reaching for the gear shifter he froze.

 

“Kylo,” Rey snapped. “I'm shifting.” She ignored his hand and pushed the shifter over to the left, and up.

 

“Right. Sorry.” He grunted.

 

“So, you can move your hand. I mean, unless you needed someone to hold your hand. You ate a big boy though and probably don't need that. Or, you at least have words to use and I, an extra hand.” Rey was starting to irritated.

 

This was probably not how she wanted to spend her Saturday. Hanging out with a hungover and jittery man who couldn't do a simple task of following directions.

 

Pulling his hand away quickly, Kylo slammed his hand on the steering wheel followed by his forehead. The car's horn went off, causing him to jump.

 

“Fuck!” Kylo threw open the door and got out.

 

He heard Rey start to shriek and then the engine of the car die. Within seconds he saw her door fly open and her storming towards him.

 

“You can't just jump out of the car!” Rey gestured towards her blue BMW. “You need to stop and think before you just do something! If you keep stalling my car simply because you're nothing thinking, then I'm not going to let you drive my car. My clutch needs replaced soon but not _that_ soon.”

 

“I didn't ask for you to teach me!” He toward over her. His heart was ready to burst out his throat.

 

Rey stepped towards him. “Uh, no. I remember you specifically saying I could teach you. You specifically said I actually may know ‘something’ about cars.” Rey poked him in the chest. Her face red and warm and her neck craned to look up at him.

 

“That wasn't me asking. It was me stating something obvious and you agreeing.” He grabbed her and turned it so her palm faced up. “I also said I liked that you had an attitude.” His heart beat faster. “But right now, you seem pretty angry and it's not a flattering look on you.” He brought her wrist up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

 

Rey gasped and pulled her hand away. “You're such an asshole! Why did I ever agree to this?”

 

Kylo let out a howl of laughter. “Because ‘you like food’. And I'm sure that sweet friend of yours -Rose was it- was pining for us to just bang right there.”

 

Rey's face turned a bright scarlet.

 

“Maker! It's true!” Heat crept up his face and into his ears; all laughter coming to a halt.

 

Rey flipped him the bird and started walking towards the car. “You should be glad you and that car are good looking because you're charming could use a little work.” Rey winked and sat down in the driver seat of her car. “Now how about that ‘date’.”

 

Kylo gasped. Why Rey didn't just leave him there, he had no clue, but damn did he make his head spin. He may not be charming but something about her was. He couldn't wait to get drinks with her. “Let's go. I know a decent place that's got good beer and burgers.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cBzMSPYKas&ab_channel=JasmineThompson  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m-k-RQzZjQ&ab_channel=MattyVive


End file.
